NO ESTAMOS SOLOS
by OmegaSpyro
Summary: Clive un chico que vive en medio del post apocalipsis tendrá que sobrevivir acompañado de el amor de una chica que está interesada en el ¿pasara algo entre ellos?
1. LOBOS SOLITARIOS

**NO ESTAMOS SOLOS**

**Hey que tal a todos aquí OmegaSpyro con mi primera historia de THE LAST OF US y este juego me gusta mucho y se nota que soy un gamer por que conozco bastantes juegos y este es uno de los que me han gustado y bueno comenzare con algo distinto a HEART OF DRAGON llámalo X llámalo Y saben que la pueden llamar como ustedes quieran bueno sin nada más que decir los dejo con la nueva historia**

**LOBOS SOLITARIOS**

Mi nombre es Clive Salazar quien encuentre estas notas les ayudara a sobrevivir en este mundo consumido por la infección, cazadores, bandidos, etcétera primero siempre deben estar alerta tal vez encuentren mi cuerpo tirado e infectado por el hongo pero algo curioso es que han pasado unas cuantas semanas y sigo sin convertirme en algún corredor o asechador, mucho menos en un chasqueador o hinchado esto raro, pero que cabeza la mía no me eh presentado del todo, bueno ya saben mi nombre pero aun no saben mi historia bien. Era el día de mi cumpleaños cuando la infección ataco mi padre que aun no llegaba a casa con un regalo para mí llego alertado nos dijo a mí y a mi madre que fuéramos por alguna chaqueta tendríamos que salir de la ciudad, fui a mi habitación y tome mi suéter azul marino o negro ya no recuerdo de qué color es bueno continuo, me puse mi suéter y después de una pequeña caja negra tome un habré cartas lo usaba como navaja era muy afilada esa cosa y hasta ahora me ha sacado de muchos problemas, baje a la planta baja de la casa y seguí a mis padres hasta el auto pero una persona se le abalanzó a mi hermana mayor olvide mencionarla, después esa persona mordió a mi hermana en el cuello, mi madre gritaba de pánico papá saco el arma que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y disparo a la cabeza del que ataco a mi hermana Nía, esa cosa cayó al suelo muerta, mis padres lloraban después de ver como su hija había muerto, todos subimos al auto yo no decía nada seguía impresionado por ver cómo murió Nía papá manejo por las calles de Zapopan Jalisco si ya infección se propago desde estados unidos hasta México todo estaba bien hasta que militares nos detuvieron y nos sacaron del auto parecía que ya sabían cómo encontrar a los infectados por el hongo mis padres resultaron positivos el hongo los alcanzo, después los tiraron al suelo y dispararon en la cabeza de ambos, yo grite ahora un chico de 13 años estaba solo sin nadie a su lado una de las militares me examino y no vio rastro de la infección en mí, me dijo que ella cuidaría de mi mientras aprendía a cuidarme solo en este nuevo mundo subí con ella a una de esas camionetas militares blindadas noto lo asustado que estaba extrañamente me abrazo y me dijo unas palabras para calmarme funciono y hasta el día de hoy estoy con ella en una zona de cuarentena.

Clive tenía cabello negro pero solo la mitad la otra mitad era de color castaño con ojos color gris y tenia piel entre morena y blanca además siempre llevaba el habré cartas tan afilado.

Clive: Ella se llama Leslie y me separe de ella hace un momento desde entonces llevo escondido unas tres o cuatro horas y aun no me encuentra… (Escucha algo y detiene la grabación)

Leslie: sal de ahí ya clive no hay chasqueadores ni nada por el estilo (guarda una escopeta)

Clive: (sale de entre los restos de un auto destrozado) ¿estás segura de que no hay peligro?

Leslie: no muchacho de 15 no que te comportarías como un hombre

Clive: bueno no esperaba que cinco chasqueadores me separaran de ti aparte ¿estás segura que fue buena idea dejar el ejército para cuidarme?

Leslie tenía cabello castaño piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena y tenia ojos verdes y siempre llevaba una flor entre su oreja además de un revolver.

Leslie: si estoy segura de eso ser tu tutora es más importante para mí que el ejército además le prometí a tu madre antes de que la mataran que te cuidaría y eso are vamos regresemos a la zona de cuarentena

Clive: de acuerdo

Los dos supervivientes caminaron durante una hora y media se encontraban cerca de la zona en cuarentena pero clive vio una de esas tiendas donde vendían electrónicos y si había algunas consolas de videojuegos.

Clive: (pone una consola sobre el mostrador de la tienda) si me llevare está consola pagare con tarjeta

Leslie: si aun vendieran aquí claro que te la compraría anda coje algunos juegos y vámonos de acuerdo aparte te la mereces por encontrar esta escopeta

Clive: (guarda los juegos en su mochila y coje la consola) si ya sabes lo atento que soy

Clive y Leslie caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de cuarentena entraron después de ser revisados.

Soldado: ¿Por qué nos dejaste? Leslie

Leslie: mucho trabajo para mí

Soldado 2: decidiste jugar a la mamá cuidar a este crio en lugar de seguir protegiendo a la zona

Leslie: (la agarra del cuello de la vestimenta y habla con tono amenazante) escucha amiga clive es mucho más importante para mí (el otro soldado pone una pistola en la cabeza de leslie)

Soldado: suéltala ahora (siente una cuchilla en el cuello)

Clive: mejor suelta tú el arma si no quieres perder el cuello

Soldado: maldito crio (quita el arma de la cabeza de leslie) bien ahora suéltame (clive lo suelta)

Leslie: bien vamos clive

Clive: si leslie

Después del pequeño mal entendido con los dos guardias clive y leslie entraron a la casa que tenían en la zona de cuarentena, clive subió a su habitación mientras leslie prepararía la comida, cuando clive entro a su habitación dejo su mochila sobre la cama y dejo la consola aun en su caja en el suelo después tomo su mochila y saco piezas de armas que buscaba parecía construir algo cuando leslie subió a revisar que hacia el joven.

Leslie: (ve una guadaña sobre un mueble) ¿Qué es esto clive?

Clive: recuerdas la serie que te mostré

Leslie: RWBY si la recuerdo la tal rubí tiene una guadaña que esta combinada con un rifle francotirador ¿acaso estas pensando en construir una?

Clive: pensando no más bien terminándola (levanta la guadaña combinada con un rifle de caza) ¿Qué te parece?

Leslie: no bromeabas sobre esta cosa bueno ahora sal y pruébala te acompaño

Los dos salieron al patio de la casa que era grande clive apunto a una pared y con la palanca que hacía de seguro del rifle halo y este disparo dando en la pared después levanto la guadaña, corrió y la clavo en la pared atravesándola.

Leslie: valla sí que eres creativo

Clive: (ríe triunfante) wow de verdad funciona espero que se pueda plegar el mecanismo parece ser bueno espero que funcione (la hoja de la guadaña se pega al mango y deja un espacio para ser agarrada el mago se retrae y la guadaña tiene un tamaño perfecto para llevarla en la espalda) funciona si señor por qué no funcionaria estoy hecho un maquina

Leslie: (ríe al ver al muchacho tan emocionado) muy bien rubí versión niño entra ya esta lista la comida

Los dos entraron a la casa para comer y después salir de nuevo en busca de provisiones y munición para el rifle y la escopeta, la munición de las pistolas abundaba así que no se preocupaban por la munición del revólver y la magnum.

Leslie: shh hay dos chasqueadores (señala un garaje) hay que distraerlos

Clive: (mira su nueva guadaña) llama su atención con ese ladrillo (leslie coje el ladrillo) este es mi plan lo lanzas y cuando los chasqueadores vallan a ese lugar yo cortare la espalda de uno y le disparare al otro en la cabeza

Leslie: bien pero ten cuidado

Al hacer lo que tenían en mente clive logro abrir la espalda de uno de los chasqueadores y disparo dos veces en la cabeza del otro chasqueador y corredores también los atacaron pero clive parecía que ya sabía cómo manejar una guadaña pues disparaba y cortaba de tal manera que partió a un corredor a la mitad por la cadera.

Leslie: creo que memorizar los movimientos de rubí de la serie fue buena idea como los cortaste a todos

Clive: bien echemos un vistazo al garaje

Al entrar leslie continuaba viendo el interior de la casa mientras clive registraba la planta superior, vio unos pocos medicamentos y los tomo pero otra mano toco la de él, clive levanto la mirada y vio a una chica con ojos cafés y pelo castaño ambos tomaron distancia del otro la chica le apunto a clive con una magnum y clive plegó su guadaña convirtiéndola en un rifle, al ver esto la chica se puso algo nerviosa pues estaba ante un chico bastante listo y creativo.

Clive: esos medicamentos son míos

? : Mi amigo los necesita más que tu

Clive: no quieres meterte conmigo o sí (la guadaña se despliega cerca de la chica)

?: (Baja el arma y levanta las manos) está bien tu ganas me llamo Ellie

Clive: soy clive (baja la guadaña) un placer lamento nuestro mal comienzo

Ellie: no importa bueno ya me conoces y por curiosidad ¿Cómo conseguiste está cosa?

Clive: ¿Qué? mi guadaña yo la construí puedo hacerte una si quieres pero necesito varias cosas

Ellie: no importa aparte prefiero ir ligera solo mi mochila y lo necesario no digo que tu ¨guadaña¨ no sea útil pero ¿sabes usarla?

Clive: si viste a esos chasqueadores destrozados pues con la guadaña y dos tiros del rifle en la cabeza fueron suficientes

Ellie: yo solo veo tu guadaña ¿Qué rifle? (la guadaña de clive se pliega y forma un rifle robusto pero ligero) o ese rifle ¿Cuánto te tardaste en construirla?

Clive: sinceramente menos de un mes pero si tardo si no encuentro lo que necesito para construirla

Ellie: entiendo que necesitas

Clive: quieres una he bueno primero dime cual quieres (saca unos planos de su mochila)

En los planos había varias armas de cuerpo a cuerpo había alabardas, guadañas, espadas, martillos entre otras.

Ellie: wow creo que tienes demasiado tiempo libre

Clive: ni te imaginas (escuchas sonidos de pelea en la planta baja) ¿Qué es eso?

Ellie: parece que están peleando abajo bien tengo la oportunidad de verte en acción con esa cosa

Los dos nuevos amigos bajaron a la planta baja y vieron a leslie y a un señor peleando, leslie por haber sido un militar sabia como defenderse y lograba golpear a la otra persona que tenía una barba pequeña junto con un bigote el cabello de el señor era de color negro y tenia ojos cafés. Leslie logro darle un golpe y liberarse de su oponente el intento acercarse a la mujer pero se detuvo pues un disparo de un rifle lo hizo retroceder.

Ellie: (empuja a clive) ¡¿Qué te pasa?! El es mi amigo

Clive: entonces por que ataca a leslie

Leslie: clive ¿Quién es ella?

?: Ellie ¿Quién es él? (Ellie camina a él)

Ellie: no importa Joel pero él es clive, clive él es joel

Clive: leslie ella es ellie y el bueno ya sabes su nombre

Joel: leslie y clive ¿están limpios?

Leslie: si te refieres a no tener rasguños o mordeduras si y… (Ve una mordida en el brazo de ellie) clive apunta a ella (clive obedece)

Ellie: no clive

Clive: lo siento ellie pero si estas infectada no me queda de otra (joel intenta golpearlo y clive logra empujarlo y apunta a joel)

Joel: ¿Qué harás acaso golpearme con eso? (clive dispara pero a un lado de la cabeza de joel) demonios chico donde aprendiste eso

Clive: dos años solo te enseñan muchas cosas bueno casi nunca estoy solo (voltea con leslie y sonríe) no dejare que le hagan daño y ella tampoco lo permitiría

Joel: está bien, está bien vamos a calmarnos un poco vale

**Hasta aquí el capitulo no omega si aquí termina bueno ya veremos que pasara con estos cuatro se llevaran bien no lo sé tal vez si tal vez no mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	2. UN NUEVO EQUIPO

**UN NUEVO EQUIPO**

Todos los supervivientes después de haberse examinado y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran limpios caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de cuarentena.

Joel: reconozco está zona ellie quédate aquí conmigo

Ellie: si joel

Leslie: estén alerta pueden aparecer chasqueadores o algún otro infectado espérennos aquí

Después de quedar de acuerdo clive y leslie entraron a la zona de cuarentena pero vieron que soldados registraban toda la casa había cosas tiradas por todas partes, leslie y clive se quejaron por tal cosa.

Leslie: ¿Qué están haciendo? Fuera de mi propiedad

Soldado: registramos todo creemos que tienen armas de alta tecnología y eso (señala la guadaña de clive) es la prueba

Clive: mi guadaña pero yo mismo la construí usando piezas de armas

Soldado mayor: este crio es muy creativo…atrapadlo (un militar toma a clive por los brazos)

Clive: (intenta liberarse) leslie ayúdame (leslie golpea al militar y libera a clive)

Los dos supervivientes pelearon contra los militares y lo hacían bien como para haber dejado inconscientes a dos de ellos, clive aun tenía su guadaña mecánica y peleaba con ayuda del impulso que se daba al disparar el rifle y golpeaba a uno de los soldados con la parte contraria a la hoja letal, leslie por otro lado sabia pelear de muchas formas, sabia defensa personal, jiujitsu, artes marciales, capo eirá, y muchas otras formas de defensa que dejaba inconsciente a los militares usando varias técnicas a la vez cuando los militares lograron sacarlos de la zona de cuarentena.

Soldado mayor: ¡no vuelvan a está zona! (se limpia la sangre que sale de su nariz) a ver cuánto duran solos (cierra el portón de la zona)

Leslie: perfecto en casa tenias todo lo necesario para construir esas armas

Clive: no todo era necesario (le muestra su mochila llena de piezas de armas, botiquines, etc.)

Leslie: eres un pequeño geniecillo (clive ríe) bueno encontrémonos con joel y ellie

Al encontrarse con dichas personas se dieron cuenta de que había algunos cazadores muertos.

Clive: wow ustedes son peligrosos

Ellie: nunca nos subestimes y a ustedes ¿qué les paso? No se ven muy contentos bueno en un sentido

Leslie: solo nos sacaron de la zona y ahora estamos obligados a vagar por ahí por toda la ciudad

Joel: bueno tenemos un escondite hay comida, armas, refugio bueno mucho más se pueden quedar con nosotros un tiempo formaremos un buen equipo

Ellie: bien podremos pasar tiempo juntos y conocernos mejor (voltea con clive)

Clive: am este bueno si eso me gustaría

Ellie: (comienza a caminar junto a clive) bueno ¿de dónde eres?

Al ver como los dos jóvenes hablaban leslie sonrió pues nunca había visto a clive socializando con una chica por lo general el chico se ponía nervioso al hablar con alguien que no conocía.

Leslie: valla nunca había visto al muchacho ligar con una chica

Joel: ¡ligar! mantén a clive lejos de ellie

Leslie: lo siento pero no creo que sea lo correcto mira (joel voltea a ver a los dos jóvenes)

Al voltear vio a ellie abrazando a clive que la miraba extrañado pero también la abrazaba, ellie dejo salir un suspiro de comodidad recargando su cabeza en el pecho de clive.

Joel: nunca vi así a mi pequeña ellie

Leslie: creo que ya no eres su chico parece enamorada de mi hijastro (joel llama la atención de ellie) déjalos no pasa nada después de todo eres el padrastro de ellie ella nunca dejara de amarte parece que eres un ejemplo de padre ¿alguna vez tuviste hijos?

Joel: si una hija ella y yo siempre pasábamos tiempo juntos le gustaba el deporte y la pintura incluso una vez intento tocar un instrumento musical era la hija perfecta para mi

Leslie: ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Joel: no quiero hablar más de ella (una lagrima cae de su rostro y leslie le levanta la cara)

Leslie: entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso pero veo que tu y ellie son como padre e hija lamento que hayas perdido a tu hija (lo besa en la mejilla) ahora puedes llevarnos a ese refugio de ustedes

Joel: claro vamos por aquí tortolos vamos se acerca la noche

Ellie: joel (se sonroja) él y yo solo bueno solo estábamos

Clive: no hacíamos nada y… (Ve a leslie y joel tomados de la mano) creo que no somos los únicos ellie

Joel: ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? (ellie señala su mano) o ya veo lo siento (suelta a leslie)

Leslie: tranquilo no es nada de hecho eso fue lindo

Joel: bueno vamos síganme

Leslie: clive quédate cerca

Clive: si leslie

Todos avanzaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde se podía ver toda la ciudad y el paisaje que era muy bonito se podía ver como las raíces de un árbol trepaban por las paredes de un edificio rodeado de flores, al menos el cordyseps hizo ver la fortaleza y belleza de la naturaleza, ellie que estaba cerca de clive hablo con el joven unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella.

Ellie: bueno es bonito el paisaje ¿no lo crees?

Clive: (apunta al suelo) si es bonito pero ahí cerca del edificio hay chasqueadores y… maldita sea un hinchado

Joel: un hinchado ¿Dónde? A ver dame eso ¿Dónde está? (clive le da su guadaña y joel mira por la mira del rifle) si es un hinchado bueno muchacho como tu sabes bien manejar está cosa apunta a la panza del hinchado si no funciona lanzare está botella para distraerlos mientras tu, ellie y leslie entran al edificio pero no hagan ruido

Clive: joel, leslie y yo nos hemos metido en muchos edificios y sabemos qué hacer bueno hagámoslo

Ellie: espera voy contigo

Clive: no es peligroso

Leslie: deja que valla contigo ¿de acuerdo clive?

Clive: (contesta con pesadez) si leslie (camina y ellie lo sigue de cerca) no puedo creerlo

Joel: por lo visto clive no le presta mucha atención a ellie

Leslie: eso no importa me interesa más que estamos solos tu y yo dejemos que aprendan a defenderse de los infectados pero eso sí, si las cosas se ponen feas los ayudaremos

Clive y ellie se encontraban cerca de los chasqueadores y el hinchado que aun no se percataban de su presencia.

Clive: bueno donde está joel con la botella

Ellie: (ve que joel hace señas) creo que quieren que hagamos esto solos bueno (saca su pistola) yo voy a ese lado y tu te quedas ahí mientras me cubres ¿de acuerdo?

Clive: bien vamos haya

Ellie camino sin hacer mucho ruido hasta que cogió una roca y la lanzo a una viga del edificio que estaba en ruinas, los infectados se dirigieron al lugar donde escucharon el ruido y ellie tuvo la oportunidad y disparo mientras clive también disparaba hasta que se quedo si munición entonces cargo contra un chasqueador y lo partió por la mitad ellie que vio como clive se abalanzó sobre los infectados salió de su escondite y disparaba pero al hinchado que intentaba atrapar a clive.

Ellie: clive aléjate de la zona del hinchado

Clive: (salta y corta en el hombro del hinchado) tranquila todo está saliendo de perlas

Ellie: si bueno pero (ve sombras acercándose) hay no clive retírate de ahí

Clive: ¿Por qué?

Ellie: creo que son luciérnagas vamos ven aquí

Clive se dio cuenta de los luciérnagas y corrió hasta donde estaba ellie y se escondieron en un arbusto lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos estuvieran ahí escondidos pero muy pegados.

Integrante luciérnaga: por aquí escuche disparos (avanza y ve al hinchado) o mierda un hinchado retírense de aquí

Al ser oídos por el hinchado este los siguió y para su suerte clive sintió algo en su trasero se levanto un poco y justamente era munición para el rifle guadaña así que recargo y salió de su escondite y vio como el hinchado cayó muerto y cuando los luciérnagas lo vieron hablaron con el muchacho.

Integrante luciérnaga: hey amigo ¿estás solo?

Clive: no lose tu dímelo

Integrante luciérnaga: ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa?

Clive: ¿Qué? mi guadaña (levanta su guadaña)

Integrante luciérnaga: si bueno antes de seguir hablando déjame ver que estés limpio (se acerca a clive y este lo empuja) ¿Qué haces? Solo quiero revisar que estés limpio y (nota algo en el brazo) pero si estas (clive lo golpea)

Clive: no me toques

Integrante luciérnaga: está infectado mátenlo

Los luciérnagas apuntaron a clive que con el impulso del rifle golpeaba a uno con el cuerpo y cortaba de gravedad a sus oponentes que cedían al peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, clive salto y disparo al suelo saliendo volando y después volvió a disparar para después con la hoja de la guadaña corta al líder por la mitad después disparo de nuevo atravesando al último con el habré cartas.

Ellie: clive enserio estas infectado (joel llega y se pone frente a ellie)

Joel: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Leslie: (se pone frente a clive mirando a joel) déjalo si lo mordieron pero esa mordida tiene más de un mes y no se ha infectado tiene algo en su sangre que lo hace inmune al cordyseps

Ellie: igual que yo joel

Joel: déjame ver esa mordida (se acerca a clive y revisa la mordida) valla si se está recuperando la mordida no tardara mucho en sanar

Leslie: es inmune al hongo igual que ellie no ha mostrado síntomas así que déjalo en paz

**Hasta aquí el capitulo bueno quién lo diría otra persona inmune al cordyseps mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	3. UN NUEVO HOGAR

**UN NUEVO HOGAR**

Al saber el secreto de clive todos se fueron camino al refugio de joel y ellie y sinceramente joel no le tenía mucha confianza a clive pues notó como ellie lo miraba y hablaba con él.

Joel: ellie (susurra) no te acerques mucho a clive

Ellie: ¿Por qué?

Joel: aun no le tengo mucha confianza y también puede que sea una de esas personas que se convierten en algún corredor pero tiempo después recuerda que el hongo reacciona diferente en distintos cuerpos

Ellie: joel por favor esa mordida tiene más de un mes leslie lo dijo y mira (voltean a un lugar donde clive y leslie juegan mientras se mojan en una fuente aun en funcionamiento) no creo que sea de esas personas que se transforman tiempo después

Joel: espero que tengas razón (algo de agua lo empapa) hey yo no estoy jugando

Leslie: pues ahora si

Ellie: clive no oye detente no (clive la moja) así bien mi turno

Todos se quedaron un rato jugando hasta que se cansaron joel y leslie estaban sentados en una barda esperando a que secara la blusa y la camisa mientras observaban a los dos jóvenes riendo y contándose historias de todo lo que les había pasado tiempo atrás.

Leslie: míralos hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a los jóvenes reír, jugar, hablar entre ellos es como si este apocalipsis nunca hubiera pasado me gustaba la vida de antes lo simple que era ir a conseguir medicinas, comida o alguna otra cosa

Joel: si yo también extraño esa vida lo simple que era ahora hay que estar muy callados y no llamar la atención maldita sea ¿Qué coño hicimos para merecer esto?

Leslie: yo también me lo pregunto (se pone su blusa azul marino) bueno será mejor que nos movamos (le da su camisa a joel)

Joel: si tienes razón bueno (se levanta) ¡clive, ellie! Ahora de irnos (se pone su camisa)

Ellie: vamos clive

Clive: si está bien todo mejor que estar afuera mucho tiempo

Después de caminar un buen rato encontraron a exploradores de otra zona de cuarentena y terminaron muertos mientras los cuatro supervivientes saqueaban lo que tenían y habían encontrado, hasta que llegaron a un puente donde había un pequeño agujero por donde joel y ellie entraban y salían para dar con una casa en buen estado que era donde joel y ellie Vivian.

Joel: bien está es nuestra casa

Leslie: wow es linda ¿donde dormiremos?

Joel: tu dormirás conmigo y clive dormirá con ellie (fulmina a clive con la mirada)

Ellie: bueno somos compañeros de cuarto

Clive: si está bien (curiosea por la casa) wow joel ¿de dónde sacaste está ametralladora?

Joel: no estaba muy bien fijada a una de esas camionetas militares así que revise y logre hacerme con ella

Clive: pero si es de calibre 22 balas completamente letales pero ¿Por qué la tienes aquí en el patio si puedes ponerla delante de una de las ventanas de arriba?

Joel: no puedo instalarla en ese lugar claro que la puedo pero no sé como acomodarla para que este parada y simplemente llegar y disparar

Leslie: clive ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Clive: primero necesitó unos tres o cuatro tubos no muy largos, un soldador y la ametralladora (se dirige a la puerta)

Leslie: alto ahí jovencito no saldrás a está hora aparte es demasiado arriesgado

Clive: está bien las buscare mañana bueno ellie ¿Cuál es nuestra habitación?

Ellie: tú sígueme

Cuando los dos jóvenes se fueron a su habitación joel llevo a leslie a la habitación donde dormirían joel entro al baño que estaba en esa habitación y leslie escucho como agua caía por el desagüe, leslie observaba la decoración de joel vio una foto donde joel tenía agarrada a ellie y con una bola de nieve en la mano la estrella en la cabeza de ellie mientras reían.

Leslie: (saca unas fotos de ella y clive juntos) valla odio está nueva vida (suspira) pero si no fuera por clive nunca estaría contenta

Joel: (sale de la ducha con un pantalón puesto) no hay modo de regresar todo a como era antes (leslie se da cuenta de una cicatriz en el vientre de joel)

Leslie: espera

Joel: ¿Qué pasa?

Leslie: y está cicatriz parase que algo te atravesó

Joel: si una de esas estacas de metal un cazador me empujo desde una barda de un centro comercial y caí sobre una si no fuera por ellie estaría muerto

Leslie: les debemos mucho a esos dos (escuchan ruidos en la otra habitación) hay no los chicos (salen corriendo de la habitación y entran en la otra)

Al entrar en la habitación leslie vio una rata y se puso nerviosa cuando subió a una de las camas junto con ellie.

Joel: es solo una rata clámense

Leslie: (alterada) cállate y mata a esa cosa

Joel: bien clive ten (le da un bate de beisbol) batea fuerte

Clive: bien yo bateo y tu la sacas de ahí (señala un mueble)

Joel: a las tres ¿listo? ¡Tres! (mueve el mueble y clive golpea a la rata y está sale volando por la ventana)

Clive: (intenta no reír) salió por la ventana

Ellie: no bajaremos hasta que revisen que no haya otra (joel y clive revisan toda la habitación)

Clive: no hay nada ya bajen de ahí (joel revisa bajo la cama y cuando bajan leslie y ellie le agarra el pie a leslie y la asusta)

Leslie: ¡joel no hagas eso!

Joel: ha, ha está bien vamos mañana será un día duro

**Hasta aquí dejo el capitulo bueno pronto sabremos que tiene en mente clive con la ametralladora y solo por curiosidad ¿ustedes han matado una rata? Ponerlo en los comentarios mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	4. LAS VERDADES DE UNO

**LAS VERDADES DE UNO**

A la mañana siguiente leslie despertó con cuidado quito la mano de joel de su cadera y se levanto para prepararse, al bajar las escaleras ya con el cabello arreglado se encontró con clive que ya estaba despierto y listo para iniciar el día el que tu tutor haya sido un militar tiene sus cosas buenas.

Clive: (juega en la consola) leslie buenos días

Leslie: hola clive (voltea a la pantalla del televisor) cuidado tienes un zombie a tu izquierda

Clive: (pierde la partida) rayos me alcanzó

Leslie: me toca (le quita el mando)

Joel que aun seguía dormido despertó aun somnoliento escucho risas que venían de la sala de la casa así que bajo para ver de quien se trataba, al bajar vio a leslie y a clive jugando en la consola.

Leslie: y otro combo

Clive: eso no es justo no me muevas el mando

Joel: valla te gano una chica

Clive: no me digas que tú lo haces mejor

Joel: vamos a ver ¿Cuál juego es? (ve la pantalla del televisor) si ese lose jugar

Clive: bueno a ver gánale a leslie (le da el mando)

Joel: sencillo (toma el mando)

Leslie: no creo

Al estar jugando y el hacer tanto ruido pero no tanto como para que los infectados los escucharan ellie despertó y bajo con su pistola metida en su short de mezclilla y al asomarse vio a clive, leslie y a joel riendo y jugando en la consola.

Ellie: ¿Qué coño hacen?

Clive: intentamos ganarle a leslie

Joel: no en serio

Leslie: si otra vez caíste

Joel: te toca clive

Clive: (agarra el mando) bien está vez no me ganas leslie

Al pasar un buen rato de la mañana jugando en la consola clive y ellie buscaban unas cuantas cosas para montar la ametralladora pesada y encontraron unos cinco tubos.

Clive: bueno encontré más de los que esperaba (joel lo ve cargando tres tubos con dificultad)

Joel: a ver dame eso (coje dos tubos y ellie le da uno a leslie)

Joel: bueno ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Clive: dame un soldador y la máscara y empezare

Al recibir los materiales que necesitaba clive se puso a trabajar pego un tubo a la ametralladora después pego los otros tubos formando una base con cuatro patas de soporte joel y clive la pusieron en una de las ventanas y la probaron contra un chasqueador que andaba por ahí extrañamente solo destrozándolo bala con bala.

Clive: SIP bueno funciona

Joel: tu eres peligroso con tu creatividad ¿Qué más sabes construir?

Clive: pues muchas otras cosas

Al caer la noche los cuatro supervivientes se encontraban fuera de casa y justo los cazadores los atacaron, clive peleaba con su guadaña mecánica junto con ellie que tenía unas metralletas de una mano con un silenciador y que se doblaba convirtiéndose en unos nudillos que usan para golpear más fuerte al terminar con los cazadores avanzaron hacia la casa pero varios infectados los rodearon.

Clive: maldita sea rodeados y para colmo es de noche (corta a un chasqueador a la mitad)

Ellie: recuerda que nosotros no podemos infectarnos pero si nos atrapan nos comerán (golpea a un corredor)

Leslie: chicos tengan cuidado (dispara a un hinchado que por poco atrapa a clive)

Joel: clive, ellie vengan aquí que dense espalda con espalda (dispara con el rifle a un chasqueador)

Los supervivientes seguían con problemas para liberarse cuando a clive se le ocurrió algo disparo al suelo y se elevo y cayó sobre el hinchado que después clavo el afilado habré cartas que tenía en el cuello del hinchado, este intento agarrar a clive pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo clive salto y el hinchado cuando intento agarrar a clive su cuello comenzó a hincharse cuando el cuello de este exploto y el hinchado murió al instante alejando a todos los infectados y dando la oportunidad de escapar a sus amigos y lograr llegar a casa pero antes de llegar cayeron en una alcantarilla donde al parecer otra persona con una capucha sobre su cabeza y extrañamente tenía una espada que saco para pelear contra los cuatro y casi le daba a ellie con la espada cuando clive la detuvo con la guadaña e intento atacar a la otra persona pero está logro evitarlo.

Clive: ¿Quién eres?

?: (Con voz de adolecente) tu perdición amigo (empuña su espada y ataca a clive)

Al atacar a clive cayó al suelo y clive simplemente lo volteo boca arriba y lo piso en el pecho y puso su guadaña en el cuello de este sujeto y le quito la capucha.

Clive: si perdición ¿Quién eres y cómo te llamas?

?: Mi nombre es Nicolás y soy un superviviente el mejor que hayas visto

Clive: claro y soy Batman (ellie le da un pequeño golpe) ¿Qué ahora que hice?

Ellie: no seas mal educado no sabe como pelear en este apocalipsis

Clive: hay por favor es solo un niñato con una capucha y una espada para nada afilada ¿Cuál es el punto? (ellie lo mira enojada) está bien ya me callo (cruza los brazos)

Ellie: bien Nico ¿te puedo decir Nico?

Nicolás: si claro que si ((wow es hermosa tiene que ser mi novia soy el héroe de este apocalipsis y ella debe ser mía))

Clive: (pone una mano en el hombro de ellie) ellie escucha por favor lamento lo que hice no era mi intención no volverá a pasar y nico y yo seriamos buenos amigos

Ellie: lo prometes

Clive: si lo prometo (levanta una mano en señal de promesa

Ellie: bien te perdono (lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla)

Nicolás: ¿ustedes son novios?

Clive: no lo somos solo le gusta jugar a que lo somos ¿o vas a decir que no?

Ellie: para que dijo que no si si bien ven nico quédate con nosotros y sobrevivirás

Nicolás: está bien me quedare contigo solo una pregunta ¿cada quien tendrá una habitación o…?

Ellie: tu tendrás una joel y leslie duermen juntos y clive duerme conmigo

Al escuchar esto Nicolás creyó que ellie había tenido algo con clive pero solo eran sus pensamientos al verle tan feliz y cómoda en los brazos de clive pero el tendrá que soportar la tortura de sus pensamientos, los cinco supervivientes se fueron a su escondite si aun tenían que enfrentar más infectados para llegar y al entrar por el agujero y ver la casa Nicolás se le ocurrió decir tal cosa.

Nicolás: que habrá en esta choza

Joel: esa choza es mi casa

Nicolás: clive lo dijo

Joel: el está con ellie buscando provisiones

Nicolás: dije choza quise decir mansión

Joel: ten en cuenta una cosa estas solo no tienes a nadie a tu lado yo tengo a leslie (leslie voltea a verlo y este no se da cuenta) mi hija ellie tiene a clive y creo que él tendría más oportunidades que tu de que lo acepte como mi yerno (clive y ellie llegan con un ciervo)

Clive: ¿quién será tu yerno?

Joel: ¿eh? A nada no es nada importante (fulmina a Nicolás con la mirada y camina hacia ellos) vaya creo que se pasaron pero creo será suficiente para toda una semana si no casaremos otro bien ya es hora de dormir clive, nico ayúdenme a levantarlo

Clive: claro (agarra las patas traseras del ciervo y nico lo agarra del cuerpo)

Joel: bien vamos (todos entran a la casa)

Después de haber cenado ellie y clive aun jugaban se echaban encima uno del otro, cuando ellie cayó sobre clive y sonrió al verlo a los ojos para después recostarse en su pecho. Nicolás quiso levantarse patear a clive y quitarle de encima a ellie y alejarla de clive pero él sabía que si hacia eso ellie le gritaría y después clive lo sacaría de la casa así que mejor se controlo, joel dio la orden de ir a dormir después de haber perdido varias veces contra leslie en la consola de clive, Nicolás que ya sabía en donde dormiría la dejo de lado intento colarse y dormir con ellie subió a la cama de la chica e hizo algo y la cama olía mal.

Ellie: qué asco nico esa es mi cama puaj huele horrible

Clive: hey ten algo de respeto ven ellie duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en el sofá

Ellie: mejor duerme aquí conmigo le tengo un poco de miedo a la oscuridad

Clive: (levanta una ceja) ¿un poco?

Ellie: está bien si le tengo miedo

Nicolás: mejor duerme conmigo soy mucho mejor que el

Ellie: enserio por que el es un caballero, inteligente, guapo y me gusta mucho de él tu honestamente eres algo apestoso más bien todo lo contrario a clive (se sienta y no se da cuenta que su trasero está sobre la zona de clive)

Clive: amm ellie

Ellie: espera eres también algo…

Clive: ellie en serio

Ellie: ya te dije espera como decía

Clive: ((hay a tomar por saco)) ellie estas sentada sobre mi y no en cualquier parte

Ellie: ¿eh? (se levanta) o a lo siento clive no creí que estaba sentada ahí

Clive: mejor sube a la cama y duerme (ellie obedece y clive también se acuesta a dormir pero fulmina a nico con la mirada)

La noche era tranquila joel y leslie dormían muy agusto se podría decir lo mismo de ellie pues estaba acurrucada cerca de clive y además este tenía una mano sobre la cadera de la chica pero clive no podía dormir bien ya que nico no dejaba de molestarlo.

Nicolás: así en si yo soy el héroe de este apocalipsis y ella es mía ¿entendido? (clive lanza algo y se calva en la pared y nico habla alarmado) ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Clive: cállate y déjame dormir si quieres hablar con alguien habla con esa kunai y para que quede claro ella me prefiere a mí y si peleáramos yo ganaría se técnicas de pelea soy muy listo como para haber construido mi guadaña y además dispara

Nicolás: pero ella prefiere a los chicos sexys y atrevidos

Clive: por lo visto no eres ni la sombra de eso buenas noches (se duerme)

Nicolás pensó toda la noche no podía sacarse esas palabras de la mente ¿cómo supo todo eso? Se preguntaba aun que ellie y clive tenían razón.

**Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy mañana tal vez suba un cap. de RWBY o si no de HEART OF DRAGON bueno en cualquier caso hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado ¿ustedes qué pensarían si alguien les dijera lo mismo que le dijeron a Nicolás? Ponerlo en los reviews mi nombre es OmegaSpyro y hasta otra omega fuera.**


	5. EL GANADOR SE QUEDA CON TODO PARTE 1

**EL GANADOR SE QUEDA CON TODO PARTE 1**

A la mañana siguiente clive no podía levantarse ya que ellie lo abrazaba y aun estaba dormida y no quería despertarla pues se notaba que disfrutaba dormir todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando Nicolás le disparo una bolita de papel ensalivada a clive y está se pego en la frente a clive, joel y leslie que hablaban en la planta baja estaban tranquilos cuando nicolás llego a la planta baja y fue entonces cuando clive cayó sobre él y con una kunai que había construido la pego al cuello de nicolás y fue ahí cuando joel y leslie los separaron.

Leslie: (separa a clive y pone una mano en el hombro del joven) hey tranquilo

Joel: ¿Qué coño pasa con ustedes dos?

Clive: seré honesto como nico hizo algo ellie durmió con migo y esta mañana aun no me levantaba porque no quería despertarla y ese de ahí me tiro una bolita de papel ensalivada no hice nada después me lanzo un zapato

Nicolás: eres una niña

Clive: leslie puedo darle una lección

Leslie: bien debes aprender a defenderte tu solo así que adelante (quita la mano de el hombro del joven)

Clive: bien nico ¿podemos salir?

Al salir de la casa clive desplego su guadaña mecánica y se preparo para pelear, nicolás simplemente saco su espada que encontró y la empuño para pelear pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos clive había golpeado a nicolás la pelea era cerrada, nicolás era mejor con la espada de lo que parecía pues bloqueo muchos de los ataques de clive y en un intento de atacar nicolás tuvo de nuevo su accidente de caerse en la carrera y antes de que callera al suelo clive logro golpearlo en la barbilla.

Nicolás: eres bueno pero no tanto (carga contra clive)

Al cargar contra clive este bloqueo con su guadaña y antes de que nicolás se moviera clive logro derribarlo el apunto para disparar pero nicolás logro liberarse y peleo con la espada contra clive que logro retirarse un poco, en un movimiento inesperado clive derribo a nicolás y antes de que clive clavará su guadaña en el suelo donde se encontraba el cuerpo de nicolás este rodo evitando el golpe.

Leslie: bien ya basta ustedes dos

Joel: ¿ya se desquitaron?

Clive: si ya nos calmamos

Nicolás: muy bien eres bueno peleando ya no me meteré con tigo te dejare en paz

Clive: muy bien eso espero

Nicolás: ya los dejare en paz te lo prometo

Al tranquilizarse todos clive decidió ir a la habitación con ellie que estaba parada y moviendo su pie descalzo de arriba abajo y con una mirada molesta era obvio que estaba molesta pero ¿de qué?.

Clive: ¿Qué te pasa ellie?

Ellie: pues me dejas aquí sola eso no es de un caballero y lo sabes

Clive: lo siento (susurra) se que te he molestado y todo pero ayúdame un poco por favor

Nicolás: lo siento es tu novia tu problema no te puedo echar una mano así que suerte (se retira)

Clive pasó todo el día siendo regañado por Ellie que de verdad estaba enojada con él y no quería que se pusiera peor pues Ellie empezaba a ser algo molesta y aun más porque justo los tres se metieron en problemas con un pequeño grupo de cazadores y la verdad se estaba poniendo difícil, pues algunos chasqueadores encontraron a las personas peleando algunos de los chasqueadores recibieron daño por las balas pero eso no los detuvo, pero todo se puso mucho peor porque de la nada dos hinchados aparecieron y los cazadores intentaron retirarse pues estaban rodeados por chasqueadores e infectados normales y las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Clive: que estas cosas no se cansan (recarga su rifle guadaña)

Nicolás: no creo parece que lo disfrutan

Ellie: cállense los dos esto es serio

Clive: ¿Cómo quieres que dejemos de hablar? (dispara a un corredor) si es lo que podemos hacer hasta que dejen de llegar infectados y la verdad es mucho más complicado con esos dos hinchados

Nicolás: tiene razón es mejor hablar mientras vemos como nos comen ante nuestros ojos

Mientras estos veían como los infectados los atacaban y en un momento milagroso los luciérnagas llegaron y atacaron a los infectados dando oportunidad de escapar sin que fueran vistos por los luciérnagas, en otro lugar cercano Joel y Leslie se encontraban peleando con algunos cazadores y mientras Clive, Ellie y Nicolás llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban Joel y Leslie y justo antes de que Joel recibiera un tiro en la espalda Clive y Nicolás lograron darle al cazador que no resistió las heridas y cayó muerto, después de algunos problemas los cinco supervivientes regresaban tranquilamente a casa mientras los tres jóvenes jugaban por el camino. Joel que era el líder del grupo se aseguraba que todos estuvieran bien, de Leslie no tenía que preocuparse ya que la mujer se quedaba cerca de él de los jóvenes debía preocuparse pues no se estaban quietos y eso era algo pesado para el hombre ya que tenía que estar al tanto de que los tres no entraran a algún edificio y se metieran en más problemas y por la falta de botiquines no era buena idea tener más problemas con infectados y cazadores.

**Hasta aquí el cap. Sé que es bastante corto pero últimamente me he quedado sin ideas para está historia pero tranquilos ya habrá una segunda parte de este capítulo, espero que les vaya a gustar un fic de five nights at freddy´s que tengo planeado y mejorado pues el último era en mi opinión malo así que lo volví a hacer, espero verlos pronto pues también eh estado algo deprimido pero no importa así que espero verlos en los próximos caps. Y también he mejorado algo con los puntos y comas así que los veo pronto soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


End file.
